


(I Can Show You How To) Slow Dance

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, First Time, Harry is 21, Loss of Virginity, Louis is 17, M/M, Older Harry, Older Man/Younger Man, Roses, School Dances, Slow Dancing, That's legal here, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Louis feels nervous about asking his older boyfriend Harry to his leavers dance. Harry is quick to dismiss his worries and is determined to make it a night Louis will never forget...





	(I Can Show You How To) Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the outfit Harry wore to his show in Philadephia, PA on tour, and one of the [backstage photos of him holding a rose. ](https://ibb.co/ihRB5J)
> 
> Story entirely by me. I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to [Liz](http://www.twitter.com/rogueskimo) for beta-ing this for me, I appreciate it so much! [Do go check out her amazing stories.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_stop_larry)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome, thank you so much!
> 
> Fic title is from Slow Dance by Kelly Clarkson, a song I've likened to Harry before in my own head!

“Louis! Harry’s here, darling!” Jay called up the stairs and Louis shot up off his bed at the speed of sound. He stopped in front of the mirror inside one of his wardrobe doors, fiddling quickly with his fringe before heading over and through the door, thundering down the stairs. He slowed down for the last few steps, trying to catch his breath and not seem desperately uncool, as he felt he usually did.

“Hey babe,” Harry said, stepping over to Louis as he came into the hallway. Louis couldn’t stop the grin splitting across his face at the sight of his boyfriend. He allowed himself to be scooped up in Harry’s big, strong arms that always made him feel so safe and loved, and rested his cheek on Harry’s chest for a moment, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. His own hands came to rest just under Harry’s jacket, resting on top of the waistband of his smart trousers, and Louis inhaled gently, breathing in the scent that was so Harry.

He suddenly realised his mum was still stood in the doorway to the sitting room, watching the pair of them, and pulled away a bit awkwardly, letting Harry briefly brush their lips together. He reached down and took Harry’s hand, dragging him in the direction of the stairs, intending on taking him upstairs.

“Doors open Lou, please,” Jay called as they started to climb the stairs together, and Louis rolled his eyes, wishing his Mum wouldn’t embarrass him like that in front of Harry. Harry squeezed Louis’ hand gently, silently telling him he didn't mind, that he understood, and for that, Louis was grateful. He couldn’t help but push the door to as they arrived in his bedroom, not disobeying Jay since it was open and she could technically walk in when she liked.

Harry shrugged his jacket off and undid the top two buttons of his shirt before flopping down onto his back. Louis stood and watched for a moment, still a bit unable to believe Harry was there and on his bed like this, and it was only when Harry tapped the bare mattress next to him with a soft smile that Louis came back to reality. He kicked his Vans off his feet and laid down on the bed next to Harry, resting his head on Harry’s bicep and curling into his side just seconds later.

They laid there in silence for a little while, Louis eventually lifting his leg and bringing it to rest on his his boyfriend’s larger ones. He enjoyed how they fit together so easily, how his smaller body fitted so well into the curve of Harry’s, how small and dainty Harry made him feel. Until he’d met Harry, he’d hated how small he was. He’d never felt exactly manly but Harry told him that he loved that about him, that he had curves, a slender waist and an ass he could grab. Louis had got shivers when Harry told him that, and felt more aroused than he ever had in his life.

“How was work?” Louis asked, tilting his chin slightly so he could look into Harry’s deep green eyes. Harry turned his head to stare at Louis, and Louis couldn’t resist running his fingertips over the strong line of his jaw, the stubble littered across it, enjoying the rough sensation. Harry ducked his head and let Louis kiss him softly for a moment, his bigger lips encasing Louis’ smaller, thinner ones easily and he enjoyed the taste that was just so Louis, it made him melt.

“Okay,” he sighed out, suddenly feeling tired laid out on Louis’ bed with his small, warm body curled up against him. “It’s just always busy, you know? I feel like I’m being pulled in so many directions, I don’t know which way to go sometimes. I know I’ll find my feet, but it’s exhausting. Just wanted to get here to see you to be honest, love.” Louis grinned at that, and squeezed his arms around Harry’s torso slightly.

“Well I’m glad you’re here now, let me look after you for a bit,” Louis said, sneaking his fingers up under the hem of Harry’s shirt, which had become untucked when he’d laid down. “You staying for dinner? Think Mum’s making that chicken pasta thing you said you liked last time.”

“Please, if you don’t mind.. Don’t fancy going back to my flat just yet. Shall we watch a movie or something after dinner?” Louis nodded, and they started kissing gently, Louis trying to push the thoughts that were whirling around his mind away, focusing on keeping his body under control as Harry’s hands roamed around, coming to a stop on the dip of his waist, just above his hips. They pulled apart reluctantly as they heard Jay coming up the stairs, sticking her head through in the slightly ajar door.

“Dinner’s in 15 minutes boys, I assumed you were staying for some, Harry?”

“Yeah, thanks Jay.” She smiled at the pair, and raised her eyes at Louis when she saw how they were tangled together on Louis’ bed, although it was obvious nothing untoward was happening since they were on top of the covers and fully clothed. She left the room, leaving the door obviously open once more and Louis sighed again, hating how he still felt like he was being treated like a child.

“Fuck’s sake, does she not know I’m 17 now? I’ll be 18 at the end of the year. It’s ridiculous, s’not like we’d be having wild sex while she’s downstairs making tea is it?”

“Isn’t it?” Harry asked with a smirk, rolling over slightly so his body was leaned over Louis’ a little, Louis gazing up at his older boyfriend’s eyes. “Sorry Lou, you’re right. But I get it too, she’s your mum, doesn’t want me taking advantage of you. I mean, after 3 months of us being together I’d hope she would know me better than that, but hey. Let’s just respect her rules, yeah?”

“Goody two shoes,” Louis joked, sticking out his tongue at Harry, who quickly touched his own to Louis', the touch dissolving into a deep kiss minutes later. It was just starting to become heated when Jay shouted up the stairs that dinner was on the table, and the pair stood up, Harry tucking his shirt back in to his trousers as they went downstairs and sat at the table in the kitchen. Louis slid into the seat next to Harry’s and they tucked in, all three talking easily as they ate.

“Work okay, Harry?” Jay asked as she spooned out another serving of pasta to a very hungry Harry, who was devouring it like he hadn’t eaten in a week. Meanwhile, Louis was picking at his, eating the odd bit of chicken as he listened to the conversation, suddenly losing his appetite for some reason. It didn't escape Harry’s notice, and he slid Louis’ plate closer to him as he began to answer Jay’s question.

“It’s okay. Lou asked earlier, and I said to him that it’s tiring. I mean, Uni life is so easy that when you’re thrown into a nine to five, it’s a bit of a shock. But I think I’m getting used to it, and I do enjoy what I do, so it’s worth it. Cried myself to sleep last night though, was a tough day so I think I’m a bit drained from all that.” Harry had recently graduated from University, Louis having watched on from the audience sat with Harry’s mum and sister with such pride in his eyes he thought he might burst. Now though, he was working full time as the assistant to a manager of a hospice. It was emotionally draining work, but so rewarding and Harry knew it was what he wanted to do. He’s graduated with a degree in business studies, but now he’d fallen into this job, there was nothing else he’d rather do. At the moment, he was just doing the scut work, learning the ropes but he saw a future there, and Louis was unbelievably proud of his boyfriend.

“Should’ve called me,” Louis said softly, taking Harry’s hand under the table and running his thumb over the back of it gently, loving how big Harry’s hand was around his own. “You know you can call me anytime, babe.”

“You have exams and stuff, sweetheart. Not going to interrupt that, it’s important and you know it is.” Jay’s face filled with a smile at that, appreciating that Harry understood how important Louis’ education was, and it was this that helped her to not mind the age difference between the pair so much. She’d struggled at first when a just-turned seventeen year old Louis had brought twenty-one year old Harry home for the first time, thinking the older man was taking advantage of her young son, but he’d soon proved her wrong, making sure he brought Louis home every night after their dates, spent time getting to know her, and always respected the boundaries of her home.

After threee months, she was much more comfortable with leaving the pair alone, knowing that Harry genuinely had feelings for Louis, and Harry inviting Louis as his boyfriend to his graduation showed her that he was serious with his intentions for Louis. He was respectful of Louis’ commitments to his studies, coming over when he could to help him study, and always insisted on leaving early the night before he had exams, to ensure Louis had a good sleep and was ready. Jay figured Louis could have chosen a lot worse for himself, and while they’d got quite serious quite quickly - she was becoming more accepting, especially since Louis was going to be a legal adult at the end of the year.

Louis sighed heavily, pushing his half empty plate away from him. “I know, but if you need me, I’m here for you. You know that, I hope? Oh, sorry Mum, I’m stuffed, don’t really feel too hungry,” he explained as he saw Jay eyeing his plate.

“Well, not going to let it go to waste,” said Harry with a big grin as he reached for Louis’ plate, sitting it on top of his own empty one. “Sure you don’t want it, sweetheart?” Louis shook his head and Harry started attacking it with his fork, stabbing the pieces of tomato pasta and chicken before shovelling them into his mouth. The front door slammed then, signalling the arrival of Louis’ younger sisters from their dance class. They sloped through into the kitchen and grabbed their plates from the side, scooping out pasta and sitting down opposite Harry and Louis at the big table.

“Hey girls,” Harry said, swallowing down the last of his dinner, wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders, bringing his boyfriend closer to him as the girls and Jay looked on fondly. “Good class?”

“Yeah, thanks Harry,” Lottie said, watching as he poured them a couple of glasses of water from the jug in the middle of the table. His manners were impeccable, they all noted, and both girls explained what they’d been learning to the three people listening to them, hungrily eating their meals since they’d expended so much energy in class for the past hour.

“Come upstairs Haz?” Louis said, tugging gently on Harry’s sleeve as they got up from the table, putting their plates by the sink.

“Um, hang on, Jay, do you want me to help you wash up?” Harry asked, clearing the last few glasses from the table.

“Most of it will go in the dishwasher, love, but thank you. You go off with Lou. Make sure you come and say bye before you go, yeah?”

“Course!” Harry called out as Louis lead him by the hand back up to his bedroom, almost shutting the door again to block out the pop music blaring from his sisters’ bedroom now. He flopped onto the bed and curled himself in a ball, much quieter than he usually was. “You gonna tell me what’s up Lou, or is this a guessing game?”

Louis frowned and looked up at Harry, who was sat on the edge of his bed, stretching out the waistband of his trousers, feeling a bit full now. “Your joggers are in the drawer babe, you may as well get changed since you have stuff here.” Harry nodded and headed to Louis’ chest of drawers, grabbing his joggers he’d left here after they’d played football at the park the other weekend, and a t-shirt of Louis’ he often wore since it was a bit baggy on his boyfriend.

Louis watched, not averting his gaze as Harry slid his trousers off, folding them on Louis’ desk before pulling up the grey joggers, then he spent a second undoing the small buttons of his shirt, hanging that over the back of Louis’ desk chair. Before he could pull the t-shirt on, Louis reached for him, pulling him down onto the bed and laying against a topless Harry. Harry swallowed, knowing Jay wouldn’t like it if she walked in, but it seemed like Louis was seeking comfort in his own way so he allowed it to happen for a while.

Louis was tracing patterns with his fingers on Harry’s torso, running them through the soft hair on Harry’s chest and lower stomach, repeating the motions over and over. Harry let his eyes drift shut, waiting for Louis to talk. After three, nearly four months together, he’d realised Louis was quiet when he had something important to say, and he wouldn’t be rushed into admitting anything. Harry listened to Louis’ breaths even out, and smiled to himself when Louis rested his chin on Harry’s chest, looking up at him, ready to talk.

“Um, I have something to ask you. But I want you to know that you can say no, that I won’t be upset and I’ll get it if you don’t want to. I just don’t want you to feel forced into anything-”

“Louis.” Harry put a stop to his boyfriend’s rambling, knowing he was getting himself worked up already when he didn't yet have a clue what was being asked of him. “You can ask me anything, and of course I know I can say no, but I highly doubt I will. So come on, tell me love.”

“Okay,” Louis nodded, and Harry watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, readying himself to ask Harry whatever it was that had clearly been on his mind all night. “Well. In a couple of weeks, we’ve got the Leavers Dance at school. I, um, well, I wondered if you’d come with me? As my date, I mean, if you want to…” He tailed off, looking at Harry from up under his lashes, suddenly feeling ridiculously nervous.

“I seriously hope you don’t think I would ever say no to that,” Harry said, sitting up then and taking Louis’ hands in his own. “After everything you’ve done to support me, now it’s my turn to support you. I would love to take you to your dance as your date, and I will be proud to have you on my arm, babe. I mean, it’s okay for someone not at your school to come, right?”

“Yeah, I asked the Head of Year,” Louis nodded, smiling and biting his lip at the fact Harry seemed more than keen to take him to his dance. “Wondered if we could go back to yours after too, maybe I could, um….” He blushed heavily, feeling unable to end that sentence.

“You want to spend the night with me?” Harry asked quietly, watching as Louis nodded shyly. “Yeah, babe, I’d love that. I really would. When is it?”

“The twenty-eighth,” Louis said, heart pounding in his chest at the fact he’d been brave enough to not only ask Harry to the dance as his date, but to also finally spend the night with him. Harry had stayed the night at his house before, downstairs on the pull out bed but neither had been brave enough to sneak away to the other. Now though, it all felt very real. “I’m gonna ask Mum but I think she’ll be okay with it. I hope so, anyway. She likes you, Haz.”

“Not more than you like me, I hope,” Harry joked, laying back and pulling Louis with him. He tugged at the hem of Louis’ top and he arched his back slightly, letting Harry pull it off, the pair resting together skin to skin now. Harry reached for the remote of Louis’ wall-mounted TV and put Netflix on, scrolling through until he found a film they could watch. Louis hopped up to switch the main light off and settled back against Harry, closing his eyes as Harry stroked his back gently as they watched together.

A few hours later, the movie had finished and Louis was sound asleep against Harry, snoring so softly it was nothing but endearing to Harry. The door cracked open and Jay popped her head through, a little startled by the fact the boys were topless but when she realised Louis was sound asleep, she smiled at them.

“He was tired, huh?” she whispered into the room, Harry nodding at her. “Are you, um, staying or going, Harry?”

Harry carefully slid his arm out from under Louis’ body and pulled up the blanket, covering Louis before he reached to the floor, grabbing the t-shirt he didn't get to put on earlier, yanking it over his body before heading to the door, shoes held in his hand. “I’d better get going. I’ll be round tomorrow, though. Lou said he wanted to go shopping or something tomorrow. Thought we’d go for a drive into town.” Jay nodded and hugged Harry quickly, following him downstairs so she could lock the front door behind him. “Thanks again for dinner, Jay. It was delicious. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Um, Harry?” she called before he could walk off down the path. “Thank you for taking care of Lou. You’re good for him. I know I didn't like it at first, your relationship, but I can see you genuinely care for my boy.”

“I do, I really do,” Harry said, smiling shyly. Acceptance from Jay was all he wanted, and this was the final piece of the puzzle for him, her telling him he did right by her son. “He’s very special to me, Jay. I know I’m a bit older than him, but I honestly don’t think about that. I just lo- like who he is as a person, he’s fun to be around, and his heart is so special.”

“It is,” Jay agreed, hugging Harry quickly again. “Look after it then, okay? Don’t break it, please? Now, you get home and I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow when you pick up Lou. Night, love.”

“Night Jay, and thank you. It means a lot to me, what you just said. See you tomorrow.” He raised a hand and headed off up the path, hearing Jay close and lock the door behind his retreating form. He slid into the driver’s seat of his car, looking at the L plates on the floor of the passenger seat from where he’d been helping Louis with his driving. It was only when they did things like that that he remembered he was older than Louis, and he had been honest to Jay when he said he really didn't think about it.

He giggled to himself as he drove off down the road to his own flat, realising he’d nearly let slip something to Jay before he’d even confessed it to Louis yet. He wasn’t sure if Jay had caught his little mishap - she hadn’t reacted, but he felt like she had somehow. Now though, he had a Leavers Dance to prepare for, and afterwards as well. It was a big step, Louis staying the night with him for the first time, and Harry was prepared to make it a night Louis would never forget.

*****

A few nights later, Louis was sat with his mum on the sofa watching a rerun of an old Game of Thrones episode. He’d gotten into it with Harry, and now his Mum was watching all the old ones as they played on Sky. He was sure they’d both seen this episode before, but he didn't mind sitting quietly with her watching it. He was trying to pluck up the courage to ask her something, and he felt a bit nervous about the direction this conversation could go in.

Harry hadn’t been able to come around that night, was working an evening shift at the hospice, and while Louis missed him, he was pleased that it gave him a chance to talk to his mum alone. His sisters were upstairs asleep, and as the advert break came on, his phone vibrated between the sofa cushions where it had fallen.

 **From My Hazza:**  
_Asked your mum about staying at mine yet? Xxxxx_

 **From Louis:**  
_No, about to though. Wish you were here to hold my hand. Wish me luck. Xxxxxx_

 **From My Hazza:**  
_Good luck babe. If she says no, not the end of the world. Let me know, though. Miss you tonight. Xxx_  
  
**From Louis:**

_Miss you too. Lots and lots. Xxx_

“Erm ... Mum, can we talk for a minute?” Louis said, reaching forward to mute the TV from its awful advert break. He turned his body so he was facing Jay, his legs crossed in front of him, fingers fiddling nervously with the hem of his (Harry’s) baggy t-shirt, shorts-clad legs feeling a little chilly now in the cool air of the evening.

“Everything okay, Lou?” she asked softly, brow furrowing in concern. His mum’s go-to had always been to worry about him, and while he loved her for it, sometimes he wished she would trust everything was fine until he told her otherwise. “Do I need a drink for this?”

“No,” Louis laughed, glad she was lightening the mood for a moment. “Just wanted to ask you something, about me and Harry. Well, sort of. He’s, um …”

“He’s your date for the dance, right?” Jay guessed, smiling when Louis nodded. “Well, I knew that, Lou, that was pretty obvious. I’m glad the school are okay with him coming, though. Were you wanting to ask if he can take you or something, because that’s up to you…”

“No, I asked him about a week ago, he was really pleased, said yes. No, I wanted to ask you … oh god. This is embarrassing …”

“Louis William Tomlinson, spit it out, now.”

“Okay. I want to stay at Harry’s with him after the dance. For the night. He’s okay with it if you are.” He swallowed, cheeks flushing. His mum wasn’t stupid, she knew what would be happening between the two of them if he stayed there, and he felt like he was basically asking for permission to go home with Harry and have sex after the dance. Embarrassing wasn’t actually a good enough word for what Louis felt this moment was.

“Oh. I see.” Jay nodded, a serious expression now setting in on her face. “I think you want me to treat you like an adult, Louis, because you practically are one. So yes, you can stay over with Harry. I’m not daft, I know what this means. And I want you to promise me you’ll practise safe sex, and not let him pressure you into anything you don’t want to do. I’m guessing you haven’t done anything with him before?”

Louis’ cheeks burned but he shook his head. He’d always been open with his mum about everything in his life. She’d been the first person he’d turned to when he’d realised he was gay, scared and worried about what everyone would think of him, but she’d made it okay, telling him she couldn’t care less if he fell in love with a boy or a girl as long as he was happy. She was the first one he told about Harry, when they’d shared their first kiss after a date at the cinema. Now though, this felt different, but he knew if he wanted her to accept them, he had to be honest.

“No, we haven’t slept together. I wanted to wait until I was sure that I… that he was the one I wanted to be with. And I mean, it isn’t even definite that we’ll have sex after the dance. I just want to be able to go home with him, fall asleep with him for once, you know? Not worry about getting home at the end of the night.”

“I understand, Lou. Of course it’s okay. Just be safe, and make sure, oh god, I don’t even need to say it, do I? I was going to say make sure he’s respectful but it’s Harry … he doesn’t know how to be anything but. If I have to let anyone take care of you and your heart Lou, it’s him. You love him, don’t you?”

Louis stayed quiet, biting his lip softly, not wanting to answer that question just yet. “Sorry, maybe you want to say it to him first, ignore your old Mum. Now, go and stick the kettle on, I need a cuppa for this last bit.” Louis leaned over and kissed her cheek, hugging her tightly for a second before walking through to the kitchen, making them both a tea as he texted Harry.

 **From Louis** :

_I asked her and she said yes. Asked me if we’d slept together yet and I said no, told us to be safe but I think she’s okay with it all. Awkward but all done now, thank god. Xxxx_

**From My Hazza:**

_Glad I wasn’t there for that, haha. Nothing better than the sex talk!  Seriously though, it’s going to be a great night, Lou. I’ll pick you up from school tomorrow, got a day off. Xxx_

**From Louis:**

_Can’t wait. For tomorrow, or the dance. Xxxxx_

*****

Louis swung his rucksack up onto his shoulder as he chatted with his fellow students. Since their exams were done, there wasn’t a lot left for them to do in class, and their teachers had been pretty good about letting them chill out and plan the dance. Louis wasn’t on the committee that was organising things, but everyone was free to submit song suggestions, or request certain foods for the night. He’d spent his psychology lesson talking music with his friends, and was now in a very good mood.

He’d forgotten Harry had promised to pick him up so when he saw him leaning up against his bright red Audi A3, he grinned and waved bye to his friends, walking as quickly over to his boyfriend as his legs would carry him. Harry scooped him up in his arms, Louis’ feet leaving the floor for a moment, making him laugh loudly, smacking on the back as he told him to put him down. They kissed quickly, Harry cupping Louis’ jaw before he held open the passenger door, Louis getting in and pulling his seatbelt across him as Harry slipped behind the wheel.

“Thought we could go and look for something for you for your dance,” Harry said with a grin. He’d forbidden Louis to go shopping with him for his outfit for the night, telling him he wanted it to be a surprise. Jay had asked Louis if he wanted her to go shopping with him but he’d told her Harry had offered to take him shopping, and she’d given him a knowing smile, nodding with understanding. Louis grinned and flicked on the radio as Harry drove off down the street. “Oh, hang on.” Harry indicated and pulled over, hopping out of the car and slapping the magnetic L plates on to the bonnet and boot of the car before pulling Louis out of his door. “You drive.”

“Really? Oh god, it’s busy out there, I don’t know-”

“Louis, you can’t just drive around at eight at night for the rest of your life. I’m here, you’re a great driver. Come on, off we go.” Louis put the car into gear and indicated, checking his mirrors before he pulled out carefully onto the carriageway. He really appreciated the fact Harry was helping with his driving, since lessons were crazy expensive, and his part-time job at the local record store wasn’t enough to cover all his lessons, Jay forking out as much as she could for most of them. He headed for the out of town complex Harry directed him to, and clapped to himself as he parked the car perfectly between the lines of the bay, taking the car out of gear and passing the keys over to Harry.

They got out of the car and headed for one of the big department stores, holding hands as Harry complimented him on his driving, telling him he could drive home as well. They walked through to the men’s department, Louis’ eyes roaming around for something he thought he might want to wear. He wasn’t sure if a suit was exactly him, and he watched as Harry picked up a few things, laughing at Louis’ horrified reaction to them and hanging them back on the racks.

“Can I help you and your brother look for anything?” an assistant said as she wandered over, and Harry rolled his eyes, sliding his arm around Louis’ waist, pulling them together. The assistant’s eyes widened as she took in the gesture. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, what an idiot. You and your boyfriend, I meant you and your boyfriend. Can I help at all?”

“I think we’re fine, thank you,” Louis said before Harry could snap at her. “We’re just looking, getting some ideas.” She nodded and hurried away with bright red cheeks. “Don’t be mean love, she didn't know. Does it matter what other people think?”

“Well, no, but still. I don’t like that, people assuming I’m your brother. I want to do things to you that brothers don’t do to each other…” Louis stood with his jaw dropped as Harry smirked at that, wandering off around the racks. Louis headed in another direction, grabbing a crisp white shirt with a small rounded collar, and a set of braces in the other. He saw a pair of navy fitted trousers that might go nicely, and called out to Harry that he was going to try them on. He heard footsteps quicken behind him, and squealed as Harry grabbed him from behind, hanging his chin over Louis’ shoulder.

“Let me see!” he called as Louis pushed him off, heading into the cubicle and closing the door behind him. Harry sat down on a chair outside the room and waited for Louis. He was a while, so Harry called out, wanting to make sure Louis was okay. “Do I get to see, or - shit, Louis.”

He bit back his words as the door slowly swung open and Louis walked out, stopping in front of Harry. Harry let his eyes wander up to Louis’ eyes, drifting slowly down the curves of his body. The white shirt Louis had picked was buttoned up to the top, the bright red braces hooked over his shoulders, clipped into the waistband of the blue trousers he’d matched with the outfit. Louis had rolled up the cuffs of the trousers since they were too long, and was stood barefoot, looking a little nervous in front of Harry now.

“You look fucking stunning,” Harry said, coming back to his senses and getting to his feet in front of Louis. He walked forwards a few steps, and rested his hands on Louis’ hips, staring down into his eyes. “All the boys are gonna want you, and the girls too. But you’re mine, aren’t you, love? My boyfriend, my Louis.” Louis nodded and let Harry kiss him, heart fluttering at the words he loved to hear. “I’m worried I’m going to be underdressed now…”

“Well, if you showed me your outfit maybe I could give you my opinion,” Louis said with hope in his voice, and pouted when Harry shook his head with a grin. “You’re mean. You know what I’m wearing, why don’t I get to see you?”

“Just … want you to wait. Please?” Louis sighed and nodded, heading back into the changing room, jumping when Harry jokingly swatted his bum as he walked away, closing the door behind him. He threw the clothes he took off over the door to Harry to fold, and before Louis could emerge from the room, Harry hurried over to the till and paid for the items. By the time Louis came out, fully dressed again, Harry handed him the plush black bag, holding out the rope handles for Louis to take.

“Shit, you didn't…”

“I did, and you can’t be angry. You never let me treat you, so let me do this for you, babe, please?” Louis surprised Harry by grabbing him in a tight hug, whispering thanks into his ear as they hugged until they were asked to move by a shopper trying to get into the changing room himself. “Oops, sorry,” Harry said as he held Louis’ hand again and guided him out of the shop, Louis swinging the bag at his side proudly.

“Thank you, Harry, you didn't need to, but I’m not gonna be ungrateful. I can’t believe it’s next week now, it’s come round so quick. Shall we get some food while we’re out?”

“Yeah, wanna go to Ask?” Louis nodded. Ask was one of their favourite restaurants to go to - it wasn’t too expensive and the food was delicious. They enjoyed trying something new from the menu each time they visited. Harry guided him into the restaurant with a hand on Louis’ lower back, smiling at the employee waiting to greet and seat them.

“Table for two, please,” Harry said, holding Louis’ hand as they followed the server through to a small table for the pair. He pulled out Louis’ chair for him, sliding it in as Louis sat down before sitting down himself. Moments like this with Louis were the best, just the two of them, out and enjoying being a couple. Harry couldn’t help but think to the future, to the thought of them celebrating anniversaries, promotions, engagements together. Harry had dated quite a bit, but nobody had ever made him feel the way Louis did, and he couldn’t wait to show Louis just how much he meant to him next week at the dance.

*****

Louis stood under the spray of the shower, letting the warm water try and calm his nerves a little bit. The day of the Leavers Dance had finally arrived, and for some reason, Louis felt stupidly nervous. They’d all been allowed a day off school, and had spent a few hours with his friends in town, buying a few last minute bits. Louis had nervously sloped off on his own before he walked home, going into Boots and buying a bottle of lube and box of condoms that he shoved into his rucksack, heading out of the shop feeling proud of himself for buying the stuff he needed.

He knew Harry probably had those things at his flat. Harry had had sex before, and would be prepared for whatever Louis wanted to do that night, but there was part of Louis that wanted to do this for himself, to prove that if he was grown up enough to consider having sex with his boyfriend, he could be grown up and responsible enough to make sure they had the things they needed for the night. He knew Harry had spoken to him about going to the doctors for a check up to make sure he was clean before anything happened, but they hadn’t discussed it any more since he’d told him his appointment was booked. Louis wasn’t sure what Harry’s silence on the matter had meant, so kept quiet in case Harry didn't want to talk about it.

Louis washed himself, loving the smell of his body wash and shampoo filling the bathroom until the water started to run cool. He rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy black towel around his waist. He moved over to the sink, and ran a sink of warm water, lathering up his face and shaving. He didn't have a full beard, not yet, but he wanted to be clean shaven for tonight. He dragged the blades of the razor over his skin before rinsing off and applying his moisturiser.

He grabbed his phone from the counter, texting Harry something he’d meant to ask for earlier, but in his nerves, he’d forgotten.

**From Louis:**

_Stubble tonight, please. Hope I’m not too late to ask and that you haven’t already shaved. Xxxx_

**From My Hazza:**

_Not too late, am just going into the shower now. Will leave the stubble just for you. See you in about an hour. Xxx_

Louis smiled, pleased that he’d caught Harry before he’d had the chance to shave. He liked when Harry had stubble over his chin, he thought it made their age difference a little more obvious, and if he was honest, he was quite keen to show his boyfriend off to all his friends and teachers tonight. He headed into his bedroom and let the towel fall to the floor, letting his body air dry a bit as he started to pack his bag for that night.

He picked up his rucksack from his earlier shopping trip and took the lube and condoms out of the bag, sliding them into the side pocket of his bag. With them he added his shorts and t-shirt for sleeping in (perhaps, he mused to himself, maybe he wouldn’t bother), and a couple of clean pairs of boxers. He slipped another pair up and over his hips, spraying deodorant on his underarms before chucking that in the bag as well along with his comb and aftershave.

Body dry, he started to get dressed, very aware that time was ticking away. He buttoned up the shirt was shaky fingers and pulled on his trousers, resting each foot on the edge of his bed as he rolled up the cuffs twice, baring his ankles slightly. He clipped the braces into place over his shoulders, adjusting the tension slightly so they wouldn’t slip off, and grabbed his new black brogues Jay had bought him from the bottom of his wardrobe.

He headed back into the bathroom and spent a few minutes on his hair, working his wax through it and jostling the soft strands of hair about until they sat in a way he found to be acceptable. He nodded to himself, brushing his teeth quickly and swishing mouthwash around to make sure he was ready. He hunted around desperately for his aftershave, overturning pretty much everything in his room to look for the bottle Harry had bought him as a present a few months ago after Louis had smelt it when they’d been out together. He frantically reached into his bag, sighing with relief when he felt the bottle.

“Louis, won’t be long until Harry’s here, do you need- oh, my darling.” Jay stopped dead in the doorway of her son’s bedroom. Louis spun around to face her and grinned shyly at her, as he rubbed the aftershave into his wrists and cheeks. She stepped over and took his hands, glancing over as he chucked the aftershave back into his bag, no doubt catching sight of the condom box that was hanging out of the edge of the pocket, now that the bag had been disturbed.

She brought her eyes back to Louis and smiled softly at him, choosing not to mention that just now. Both of them knew what was happening, but all she cared about in that moment was Louis’ happiness, and it seemed Harry was it. “Have an amazing night, okay? Don’t embarrass Harry with any awful dancing though, maybe stick to the slower songs?”

“I don’t know how to dance, slow or otherwise,” Louis laughed with her, zipping up his bag and grabbing his phone charger from where it was plugged into the socket in the wall. He slid his phone into the back pocket of his trousers and followed Jay downstairs, leaving his overnight bag by the front door along with a hoodie for later in case he felt chilly at the end of the night. He sat down on the sofa, watching telly with Jay until Lottie came in, glancing at Louis.

“Gonna get lucky tonight then Lou?” she asked innocently, eyes wide.

“Charlotte! That’s enough,” Jay admonished, and Louis found himself unable to look up at his sister. Sure, she was fifteen, but he felt she was still too young to know Louis was considering having sex with his boyfriend that night. “Don’t upset your brother please, he’s excited about tonight.”

“Sorry, Loulou,” she teased, sitting down right next to him despite the other empty sofa. “Seriously though, have fun with Hazza. You look good, by the way. Love the shirt and braces thing you got going on.”

“Thanks sis,” Louis said, reaching over and ruffling up her hair, stopped by her squeaking and the ringing of the doorbell. Everyone stilled and looked at Louis, his mouth all of a sudden feeling dry as Lottie hopped up, grinning as she looked out of the window.

“It’s Haz, that’s his car outside.”

“You go and answer the door, Louis. This is your night, love, just let me get a picture of you both before you go, please?” Louis nodded and stood up, smoothing out his shirt before he headed to the front door, pulling the door to the hallway closed behind him so he could have a moment of privacy with Harry. He nervously reached forwards for the handle and pulled it open. He couldn’t stop the gasp that shot out of his mouth at the sight of Harry in front of him.

He was wearing the most beautiful suit Louis had ever seen, and looked more handsome than ever. He had a black shirt with a pussy bow at the neck, the end of the bows dangling down his chest, drawing attention to his waist, and the black trousers sat on his hips. But what Louis loved most was the cropped white jacket Harry had on on top of that. It had a couple of buttons just below the lapel, and ended at the curve of Harry’s waist. It was open, and in his hand, Harry clutched a single red rose.

Louis let his eyes drift up to meet Harry’s, and they just stared at each other for a moment. Harry’s hair was beautifully styled in his usual messy waves, and his grin just lit up his face. He stepped forwards, extending the rose towards Louis with a smile. Louis took it gently, their fingers brushing sending sparks of electricity down both of their spines.

“A rose for my beautiful rose,” Harry said, bending down to kiss Louis’ lips for a second. “You look amazing, love. So, so handsome.”

“You, um, _god_ , you look so good Harry. I mean … just … Wow. That jacket …”

“You like it?” Harry said, giving Louis a twirl, making both men laugh. “Wanted to make a special effort for you, you deserve it.” They kissed again until Louis reluctantly pulled away. “Guess we should go in and say hi to your mum before we go. We still on for tonight?”

Louis nodded and shut the door behind them both as Harry stepped into the hallway, waiting for Louis to lead him into the sitting room. Louis pushed the door open, and Jay, Lottie and Fizzy were stood there, all watching as the pair walked in together, hand in hand.

“Oh wow, what a handsome couple you two make!” Jay cried, hurrying over to Harry and hugging him quickly. She then grabbed her phone and insisted on taking a few pictures of the two of them, holding hands, arms wrapped around each other, even one of Harry kissing Louis’ cheek.

“Lemme just go and put this in some water,” Louis mumbled as Jay eventually put the camera away, going in to the kitchen to find a small vase for his beautiful rose. Harry swallowed nervously as Jay stepped over, smoothing out the sleeve of his jacket for him.

“You look lovely, Harry, scrub up very well,” she said honestly, smiling up at her son’s boyfriend. “Have a lovely night with my boy, okay? Look after him, just… take care of him, please? Don’t-”

“Jay, let me stop you there. I promise I’ll take care of Lou, and I won’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to do. If he just wants to come home with me after and eat toast and watch movies then that’s what we’ll do. I care so much about your son, I promise you. I’ll bring him back to you in one piece tomorrow.” She nodded and hugged Harry again, trusting him that he would stick to his word.

“Okay, well you two had better go,” Jay said, glancing at the clock. “You won’t get parked if you don’t make a move. Have a good night, okay? And I’ll see you tomorrow, Louis, and you, Harry.” Lottie and Fizzy waved them off, Louis trying his best to ignore their winks as he headed out of the house with Harry, overnight bag in his hand.

Harry took it off him as they arrived at his car, and popped it into the boot along with his hoodie. He was going to ask Louis to drive to the school but decided against it, sensing that Louis was a bit nervous about tonight for some reason. He tooted the horn and waved out of the window as he drove away, taking Louis’ hand in his own as they began the short drive to Louis’ school. His sixth form was part of his secondary school, a slightly separate section of the main building, and Harry swung his car into the car park, driving around until he found an empty space and reversing into it.

“Wait there, Lou,” Harry said, grabbing something from the back seat before he rounded the car and came to open Louis’ passenger door, helping his boyfriend from the car. He passed Louis a little black box, shoving his keys into his pocket as he watched Louis open it. Inside was a little red rose, ready to be pinned onto the front of Louis’ shirt. “I know they normally go on the front of a jacket, but I think you’ll look just as gorgeous with it on your shirt.”

Louis smiled as Harry took it from him and so carefully pinned it to Louis’ shirt, the red of the rose popping against the white of his shirt. He took the second one from the box and threaded it through one of the button holes on Harry’s jacket, straightening it up before stepping back. “Can I take a picture of you?” he asked shyly and Harry nodded, clasping his hands in front of him and smiling broadly at Louis’ phone camera.

“You ready to go in?” Harry asked and when Louis nodded, he held out his hand, letting Louis slide his own into it, lacing their fingers together. Louis inhaled deeply, and turned to Harry, smiling at him.

“Thank you for this, coming with me, I mean. You probably feel a bit weird, going back to school with me or whatever…”

“No, I don’t,” Harry said as they walked together now towards the entrance, the music already blaring out. “I’m your boyfriend and I want to be here with you, by your side tonight. If it’s important to you, then it’s important to me, okay?” He stopped Louis just before the doors and spun him around, kissing his lips roughly, the stubble on his chin grazing Louis’ smooth skin. “I want tonight to be special for you, Louis. You mean a lot to me, and I want you to remember this for the rest of your life.”

“Thank you,” Louis whispered, dragging Harry towards the entrance. He stopped by the teachers who were signing people in, fire regulations and all, and Louis quickly filled in the register with his and Harry’s names. “Oh, Mr. Hudson, Miss Burnette, this is my boyfriend, Harry. Harry, these are my teachers.”

Harry smiled and gave them a little wave as they greeted the couple, smiling as they held hands and headed off into the main building. The room was decorated beautifully for the occasion. There was a big sparkly disco ball hung from the ceiling shining light around the room, balloons, streamers and other things were hung from the ceilings and walls. There were fancy tables alone both sides of the room, a buffet style table at the opposite end, and a DJ area where the man who had been hired for the night was positioned, speakers around the room blaring out a pop playlist.

“Looks good in here, they’ve done well,” Louis commented as he glanced around, smiling at a few familiar faces. “Um, I wanna introduce you to some of my friends, if you don’t mind?”

“Louis, seriously. Whatever you want do tonight is fine by me. Do you think I’m embarrassed to be seen with you or something? Cause I’m not, no way. I feel like the luckiest guy here because I’ve got you, and you’re my boyfriend. I’m the one who gets to kiss you and take you home tonight. So introduce me, dance with me, whatever you want. This is your night, babe. And don’t even think about thanking me.”

Louis chuckled, knowing he was going to do exactly that. He held hands with Harry as they walked over to a gathered group of people, coming to stop in the space that had opened up for them as they’d approached. Louis smiled as Harry squeezed his hand encouragingly, meeting eyes with people as he looked around the circle of faces.

“Um, Harry, these are my friends from school. Around the circle, we’ve got Zayn, Perrie, Luke, Will, Niall, Amy, Emily, Liam, and Sophia.” They all waved as Louis said their names, Harry sure he wouldn’t remember a single one of them. “Guys, this is Harry, my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Harry said confidently, pulling Louis closer to his side. “I’ve seen a few of you and said hi before, I think, when I’ve picked Lou up before?” The dark haired one next to Louis nodded.

“Yeah, I remember you from before. Seems you make Lou happy, so you’re okay by us.” Harry smiled in thanks at the one he thought was called Zayn, and slid his fingers down into the back pocket of Louis’ jeans, cupping his asscheek slightly. He could feel Louis’ body tense slightly as he did so and went to remove his hand but Louis shook his head slightly, a wordless indication he wanted Harry to leave it there.

Harry disappeared a few minutes later to grab them some drinks, joined by Louis’ friends Liam and Niall, who seemed nice enough.

“Louis doesn’t talk much about you guys, has always liked to keep his private life to himself, you know?” Niall said honestly as he waited for Harry to pour him and Louis some cups of punch. “But from what he does say and the pictures he’s shown us, he seems really happy with you. Mind me asking how old you are?”

Liam looked across at the question, not surprised Niall had been the bold enough to ask the question on everyone’s lips. “I’m 21. But before you say anything, I don’t care Louis is younger than me, I just like him for who he is-”

“Jeez, I’m not his father Harry,” Niall laughed, clapping the man on the back as he picked up the two cups he’d just filled. “Was just being a nosy bastard, sorry. As long as you look after him, I don’t care what goes on between the two of ya. I can see you’re smitten with him, so you’re safe for now.” Harry laughed and they headed back together, Liam asking Harry about his job, saying he’d spent time at that hospice with his Uncle last year, and they’d discussed things for a few minutes before rejoining the group.

“Thanks love,” Louis said, accepting the cup from Harry and sipping gently, wincing at the strength of it. “I’ll only have one of these, don’t want to be drunk tonight.” Harry nodded, thinking the same thing to himself - he wanted to be able to remember everything about tonight and his time with Louis. They swallowed back their drinks as they all talked, everyone discussing their plans for after Sixth Form, and Louis shrugged, still a little unsure. All he knew was that he wanted to stay close to home, not particularly taken by the idea of going to university, having the support of his Mum and Harry about that too.

The music changed to a few numbers everyone knew and they all drifted towards the dancefloor. Louis hung back a little bit as his friends started to move together, all singing along and a little merry on the drinks they’d had for the past hour or so. Harry stood in front of Louis and put his hands on his hips, swaying them both to the beat a little until he felt Louis loosen up with him. He took the lead a little bit, singing so Louis could hear and eventually Louis joined in, a smile lighting up his face. They danced to the next few tracks and Louis dragged him off the floor after the third, seeking out drinks for the pair of them.

“You look good out there, people are watching you,” Louis remarked as he sipped on his coke, eyebrow cocked as he looked at Harry who just shrugged. “Not used to people watching me like this. Probably wondering what you’re doing with me.”

“Hey, stop that. Not true, not true at all,” Harry said, hooking a finger under Louis’ chin and tilting his face up to his own. “I’m a new face Lou, that always makes people look more. And they won’t be wondering why I’m with you, cause it’s bloody obvious. You’re sexy as hell, and they can all see I can’t keep my hands off you. So stop overthinking this and just enjoy yourself, please?” Louis nodded and let Harry kiss him, their tongues sliding together gently. Louis really didn't care in that moment who was staring at him as he brought his arms up and around Harry’s neck, pulling him down into a deeper kiss.

Harry broke it and rested their foreheads together, smirking slightly at Louis’ surprise PDA. “That’s better. Can’t wait to get you home tonight,” he whispered into Louis’ ear before he stood up, knowing the words would have an effect on Louis, as well as himself. They smiled coyly at each other, knowing what behind those words, and soon enough, the song in the room changed to a slow one Harry recognised, Ed Sheeran’s _Perfect_. “Can I have this dance?” He held out a hand to Louis and frowned when his boyfriend hesitated. “Lou?”

“Um, I don’t know, well, I don’t know how to dance,” Louis confessed, feeling himself blush. Harry just smiled and took Louis’ hand, dragging him onto the dance floor. Louis tried to hold himself back for a second before giving in and letting Harry guide him with a gentle hand on his back, the other holding Louis’ steady. He stood in front of him and let Harry set his hands on his hips, encouraging Louis to hook his arms around his neck.

“It’s easy, babe, I can show you how,” Harry said, starting to sway them gently side to side to the gentle beat of the music.

“How to dance?” Louis asked, peering up at his handsome boyfriend, overcome with a sudden feeling of love flooding through his body.

“How to slow dance,” Harry said softly as he stepped closer, his feet either side of Louis’ as he moved them together, their chests pressed up against each other. Louis smiled at the lyrics that sang out around the room, feeling every word, and let his head come to a natural rest on Harry’s chest, Harry’s hands rubbing Louis’ lower back now, feeling over him in a natural yet intimate way.

Harry began to sing softly into Louis’ ear as they danced together, and as the song moved into its instrumental section, his hands drifted up and lightly stopped at Louis’ delicate neck, fingertips moving over his pulse point, feeling it move under his touch. Louis’ breath hitched as Harry dipped his head, their lips touching so gently, it was a featherlight touch that left Louis craving more. He tilted his head slightly, parting his lips for Harry to dip his tongue in gently, losing himself in the feeling of the moment.

They kissed like that for what felt like forever, still moving to the music, listening as each of the lyrics described their feelings for each other. Before the song ended, Harry pulled back, pecking Louis’ lips just a few times, hands coming up to his cheeks.

“I love you, Louis,” he whispered, words for only the two of them to hear. “I love you so much, you’re so beautiful and perfect to me.” Louis felt shocked at finally hearing the words that had been on the tip of his own tongue for so long, stunned Harry had been the one to say it first. “You don’t have to say it back, I just needed you to know how I feel about you. I really do love you, wanted to say it for a while now but I didn't want to scare you off.”

“Couldn’t ever scare me away,” Louis said, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Harry’s trousers, holding them together. “I love you too, Harry. Thought I’d be the one to tell you first.” Their faces were covered in huge grins thanks to their confessions, and they kissed each other again, almost as if to solidify what they’d just admitted to each other. “Love you, so much.”

“Love you more,” Harry said, pulling Louis close again as the song changed into another slow number, this time a song Louis loved, _Amazing_ by Matt Cardle. He didn't tell Harry but he’d spent a few quiet evenings at home alone listening to this song and likening the lyrics to himself and Harry. Harry wrapped his arms back around Louis’ body, and they danced together through the next few songs, neither wanting to break the bond between them, to spoil the special moment they’d created together.

Unfortunately, the dance wasn’t intended to go on all night, and after the final song, Louis and Harry still pressed together on the dance floor, the lights went up and the music stopped, bringing them out of their trance and to earth with a bump. The reality of what was going to happen now was hitting Louis and he was feeling more nervous as he wished his friends a good night, and walked hand in hand with Harry across the car park, getting in to his car.

“Remember, we don’t have to do anything just because you’re coming home with me,” Harry reminded Louis, wanting him to feel totally comfortable that night, that there was no pressure on him at all to do anything. Louis nodded, and the car was quiet as they drove towards Harry’s flat. Louis had been here before, of course, after school to study or just to hang out with Harry at the weekend, but it had never felt loaded like it did right now. Harry parked in his own parking space, and came round to open the door for Louis. Louis stood while Harry fetched his bag from the boot and swiped his card to gain access to his building.

They waited for the lift together and when they stepped out of the metal box, Harry dug around in his pocket for his key, pushing it carefully into the lock and letting the door swing open, gesturing to let Louis step in first. Harry had obviously cleaned up - the flat was much cleaner than it was on the occasions Louis had been over previously, and it made him smile to think Harry had gone to that effort just for him. Louis wouldn’t have cared if it was a dump - he just wanted to be with Harry.

“Wanna get changed or something, get comfy?” Harry suggested and Louis nodded his head, following his boyfriend through to his bedroom where Harry placed his bag on the bed for him. There were fresh blue sheets on the bed, topped with a navy quilt cover and pillows, and Louis dug around, pulling out the shorts and t-shirt he’d packed earlier on. He looked over to Harry who watched as he started to remove his clothes, laying on the bed before he grabbed the t-shirt. He was stopped by Harry crowding into him, hands on his hips, tracing over his body gently.

“You’re really beautiful, Lou, I hope you know that. I love you, quite a lot actually,” Harry said, voice cracking with emotion, and Louis had a feeling this was it, somehow he just knew. He pulled Harry’s head down into a kiss and then let his hands trail down, pushing Harry’s white jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor in a puddle. Louis let his fingertips trace the silk bow of his shirt, carefully unwinding it as they continued to kiss, hearing Harry’s breath hitch as Louis began to pop open the buttons, revealing Harry’s bare chest to him. Louis pushed that off him too, and the pair were topless together now. “Wanna lay down?” Harry asked, hoping he wasn’t pushing Louis too fast.

Louis nodded, but as Harry went to take his bag off the bed, Louis reached out and stopped him, biting his lips as he wondered whether or not to tell Harry what was in there. He decided to be brave and just said it. “I have stuff in there, if we need it. I went out and bought it, for tonight. Um, condoms and lube. In case.” He rifled around in the pocket and laid the items down on the mattress, trying to ignore the turned on look in Harry’s eyes at that revelation.

“You went out and bought us stuff? You know I already had stuff, right?” Harry asked, grazing his fingers up and down Louis’ bare sides. “But… I like that you went out and got us stuff, just for us.” Louis surged forwards and kissed Harry deeply then, pulling the pair of them onto the bed. They broke the kiss for a minute, shuffling up the covers together until they were laid down facing each other. Harry worked the clasp of his trousers open and kicked them off his legs, reaching down with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around the back of Louis’ neck to pull of his socks, leaving the pair of them in their underwear.

Harry knew Louis was a virgin - they had discussed it when they’d first started dating as Louis was worried it would put Harry off. Of course, Harry hadn’t been bothered at all, promising Louis they wouldn’t do anything until he was ready, but that meant tonight, he had to take charge and show Louis how wonderful sex could be, to show him how much he loved him. Harry reached over and put his hand on Louis’ ass, pulling their bodies together until their crotches brushed together.

Louis gasped at the sensation. They’d done a bit of grinding before when they’d been together and alone at Harry’s or Louis’, but it had always been fully clothed, hands just teasing, no intentions of it going any further. But the thin cotton of their underwear wasn’t doing much to mask either man’s arousal, and it was a lot for Louis already.

“You okay?” Harry asked, wanting to make sure Louis was alright with everything before they went any further. He loved him and he wanted this with him more than anything, but it had to be on Louis’ terms. This was special, important and Harry wanted to get it right, to make it memorable for the pair of them. Louis just nodded, dragging Harry back into the kiss. Harry felt Louis work his hands down, running them over his lower stomach, at the tattoos on his hips he knew Louis loved. He gasped a bit when Louis’ hand cupped his bulge, pressing in gently with the heel of his hand.

“Can I - can I touch you?” Louis mumbled out and Harry could only nod, wanting Louis to take what he needed.

“Whatever you want, it’s yours, you can have anything,” Harry replied, staring earnestly into Louis’ blue eyes, wanting nothing more than to feel Louis’ hand on him. His skin already felt on fire from the few places they were touching, and although he’d had sex with a fair few previous boyfriends, Harry knew no one had had this effect on him before. Maybe it was because he’d never loved them in the way he loved Louis. He’d been attracted to them all, had become intimate with them quite quickly after getting together, but having to wait for Louis had made it all the better in his opinion. He knew Louis was here and doing this because Harry loved him, and he loved Harry in return.

Harry shivered at the thought, and Louis pulled away, dropping his hand from Harry’s crotch, worried he’d done something wrong. “Oh sorry, was I too rough or something? I don’t know what I’m doing, I’m hopeless-”

“No, no, it’s just me, I promise. Just feel a bit overwhelmed Lou, how special this is. Can’t believe you’re giving yourself to me like this, that you want me to be your first.”

“Always wanted to have sex for the first time with someone I love, and I love you. I want this Harry, I want you, I’m just nervous ... I don’t know how to do this …”

“I’ll guide you, don’t worry. Please Louis, touch me again, please-” His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Louis’ smaller hand wrap around his length, stroking up and down on top of his boxers, a small wet patch developing on the fabric from his arousal. “Love you, I really love you…”

Things continued like that for a while until Harry decided he needed to tell Louis what he wanted. He took Louis’ wrist in his fingers and guided them to the waistband of his boxers, tucking them inside the elastic, hinting at Louis to take them. Louis pulled back from their kiss, lips red and swollen from so much kissing and stared wide-eyed at Harry who nodded, trying to stay still as Louis removed his underwear, watching as Harry kicked it off onto the floor.

Louis couldn’t keep his eyes away, eyes locking on Harry’s obvious erection. He was big, there was no denying that, and Louis suddenly felt quite nervous about touching Harry, maybe even having that inside of him tonight. He knew if he changed his mind Harry would be fine, that he’d understand, but as nervous as he felt, he knew Harry would take care of him. He licked his lips and tentatively reached out, wanting so badly to touch. He’d never touched another dick besides his own, and it felt momentous that his first time with absolutely everything was with Harry.

“You can touch me,” Harry whispered, and that gave Louis the last burst of confidence he needed to reach out and wrap his fingers around Harry’s length, the warm, soft skin feeling perfect beneath his fingertips. He tightened his grip slightly, starting to pump his hand up and down, enjoying how Harry was reacting to his touch, breathing a bit stilted and hands clenching at the sheet under his body. His own body was reacting to Harry as well, and Louis was finding it harder to ignore the throbbing of his own cock, still encased in his own boxers.

Although Louis was a bit unsure, he knew what it felt like to touch himself and decided to just do to Harry what he liked on himself. He twisted his wrist slightly when he stroked up to the head of Harry’s cock, thumbing over the head slightly to gather the precome dribbling from his slit, using it to aid his glide slightly. Harry moaned as Louis’ thumb touched the most sensitive part of him, and arched his back slightly, driving his cock up through Louis’ smaller fist, eyes flying open to follow the movement of Louis’ wrist, mesmerised at the sight of him in Louis’ small hand.

“God Lou, feels so good babe, love you touching me,” Harry mumbled out, wanting to give Louis some reassurance he was enjoying every second of what was happening between them. He could see Louis’ own boxers tenting now, clearly turned on by what he was doing to Harry. “Can I … can I see you, Lou?”

Louis released Harry’s cock for a minute and nodded, slipping his own fingers inside the waistband of his boxers and pushing them down his legs, not feeling as nervous as he’d expected at the thought of being naked with Harry for the first time. He could feel Harry’s eyes on his body, stopping for a second at his erection, not as long as Harry’s but thick, and a thought of wanting to taste flashed through Harry’s mind. Louis touched himself for a second before he turned his attention back to Harry, working his hand over him faster now, encouraged by Harry’s whines and pants, which were flowing freely from his lips now.

Harry watched as Louis reached his free hand down and started touching himself in time with Harry, looking more and more worked up with every stroke. Harry was worried Louis was going to come and he had a feeling that watching Louis come would push him over the edge too, so he reached out, stilling Louis’ hand with his own.

“Lou, stop, just stop for a minute,” Harry rasped out, hurrying to reassure Louis again that what he was doing was good, so so good. “If you keep going, I’m gonna come and I don’t want to, not yet.” Louis nodded but kept stroking his own cock, much slower now. “I don’t know what you want, I mean … tell me Lou, what do you want?”

“I don’t … I … god, want to fuck you, want to feel you, Harry …” Louis looked unsure though, and Harry decided to try and different tact, wanting everything to be as good for Louis as it could be. His first time was something he’d never have again and Harry wanted it to be perfect. “But…”

“Hey, don’t worry, there’s no right or wrong with us, I promise. I think, though, because it’s your first time, I’d like to take care of you. I wanna make you feel good, Lou. Do you think …”

“You inside me?” Louis asked, biting down hard on lip, hand circling the base of his cock as he could feel his orgasm hurtling ever closer as they discussed this. “ _Fuck_ , yes I want that, just … nervous.”

“Don’t be, sweetheart. I’ll be so gentle, just want you to feel loved and so good. Let me take care of you, yeah?” Louis nodded and let Harry press him back against the mattress, reaching down to the things Louis had put at the end of the bed earlier on. “I got tested last week, and I’m clean but I think we still need to use a condom, baby, at least for your first time. Makes it a bit easier, and less messy, okay?” Louis nodded, sure Harry wouldn’t be suggesting it if it wasn’t the right thing to do.

Louis watched as Harry fiddled with the cellophane of the lube bottle, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor before flipping the cap open and drizzling a small amount onto the fingers of his right hand.

“Have you, um, done this bit before? With your fingers …”

“Yeah, um, just a few times,” Louis admitted with red cheeks. It felt odd to admit these things with Harry, but given where he knew Harry’s fingers were going to be in a few minutes, he felt he needed to get over the embarrassment of admitting these things. “Think about you when I do though, you’re the only one I think of.”

“Fuck-” Harry muttered as he stared down at Louis, trying not to imagine how Louis would look doing that to himself, spread out naked on his bed, fingers deep inside his body as he thought about Harry and the things they might eventually do together, things that were perhaps coming true right now. “Ready, babe?” Louis just nodded and let his thighs fall open, finally exposing himself to Harry for the first time.

Harry got onto his knees, settling between Louis’ legs and letting his eyes look as he reached forwards, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Louis’ entrance, enjoying how Louis moaned and threw his head back into the pillow at the sensation. His body jerked under Harry’s touch, and slowly but surely, Harry pressed forwards with the tip of his index finger, watching as it disappeared inside Louis’ body.

“Oh god, Harry!” Louis cried as Harry slowly pushed it forwards. It already felt so different to when Louis did this to himself; Harry’s fingers were longer and thicker than his own, and just having his boyfriend, the man he was in love with touch him like this, he felt so overwhelmed. “More, want more, please-”

“In a minute, don’t want to hurt you,” Harry said quietly, starting to move his finger in and out, a little shocked at how tight Louis felt around just one finger. If it felt like this with just a finger, how was he going to feel pushing his cock into Louis’ body? Harry shuddered at the thought and moved his finger a little faster, smiling as Louis’ hand came down to grab Harry’s free one, squeezing as Harry continued his ministrations with his other fingers. “Okay, gonna add a second finger, gorgeous.”

Louis moaned loudly, trying to muffle his whimpers and cries in the pillow under his head as Harry pushed his middle finger inside Louis too, his boyfriend clenching around the digits inside his body now.

“No, don’t hide your face, wanna hear you, want to know how good I’m making you feel,” Harry whispered, encouraging Louis to uncover his face again, loving how flushed and sweaty Louis already was from just his fingers. He moved his fingers quicker, letting them slide in and out of Louis’ body aided by the lube, and he leaned over, pressing kisses to Louis’ hip bones, down his glorious thighs.

“Harry, oh my god, feels amazing, don’t stop, please don’t stop-” Louis mumbled, a complete wreck underneath Harry now. Louis cried out as Harry pushed in a third finger, the burn almost too much before it started to become pleasurable again. Louis had never been brave enough to try three fingers himself, but he knew Harry was trying to make it so the sex wouldn’t hurt as much as it might do if he wasn’t properly prepped. He exhaled heavily, shakily, as he took his cock in his hand, stroking firmly but not too quickly, not wanting to come, just trying to distract himself from the stretch for a minute.

“Sorry babe, sorry,” Harry said, stilling his fingers for a moment. “Just want to make sure you’re open for me, want this to be good for you.”

“I know. I love you,” Louis said, staring at Harry as he started moving his fingers again. “I think I’m ready Haz, I want you inside me now, please-” Harry nodded and twisted his wrist a few more times before pulling his fingers out of Louis, admiring the mess he’d left behind, wiping down his fingers on the sheet to the side of Louis’ bare body. He reached for a condom, but Louis snatched the box from fingers, pulling one out and holding it with trembling fingers. “Can I- can I …”

“Yeah, course,” Harry said, watching as Louis sat up and tore open the foil packet, rolling the condom down his length and smirking slightly at how Harry’s cock twitched at his touch, having been neglected for the past few minutes. Harry moved forwards slowly, locking their lips for a minute before Louis lowered himself back down onto the mattress, visibly nervous as he waited for Harry to start.

“I love you,” Harry said softly, reaching for a pillow and sliding it under Louis’ hips, making the angle slighter better for the pair of them. “If you need me to stop, I will, okay? Just say so.” Louis nodded so Harry took his cock in his hand and shuffled forwards on his knees, lining himself up with Louis’ entrance. “This might hurt, babe, but I’ll go slow.”

“I know you will. Love you Harry. You can, you can start.” Harry smiled and pushed his hips forwards slightly, letting just the head of his cock press inside Louis. Louis scrunched his eyes up at the stretch, already more than Harry’s fingers felt inside him, and he breathed heavily, trying to disguise the pain he was in. Harry didn't move for a minute, just stroking gently up and down Louis’ thigh, waiting for the okay. When Louis’ eyes opened and their eyes met again, Harry pushed forwards, trying to keep himself under control.

Louis’ body felt so tight around him, like he was swallowing in every inch Harry was giving him and it felt so good. This wasn’t just sex, Harry knew that. Harry felt, for the first time in his life, he was making love to someone, and it felt so good, so right. He sighed as he bottomed out, resting his hips up against Louis’ ass, bending down to kiss Louis.

“Feel so good baby, you okay?” Louis just nodded frantically, hands clawing at Harry’s back from the feeling of being so full, of losing his virginity to someone he loved so much. He almost felt like he was going to cry so he hooked his legs up around Harry’s back, both men groaning as Harry slid deeper inside him. “Okay, I’m gonna move again.”

Harry drew his hips back gently and pushed forwards, repeating the motion, watching Louis’ face, checking he wasn’t in any real pain as he kept moving. The room was filled with the sound of their pants and moans, skin slapping skin as their bodies moved together, Louis letting Harry make him feel good, feel loved.

“Harder, wanna feel you Harry,” Louis whispered, not caring how he sounded now Harry was buried inside him. Harry just kissed him deeper as he started to thrust his hips a little harder and faster now, already feeling the familiar bubble low in his stomach as he moved inside Louis, the pair becoming more confident the longer they went, not afraid to ask for more, or to move their bodies to make it feel better for them. “Need to come, Harry, make me come-”

Harry sat up then and grabbed Louis’ hips, starting to thrust even harder, knowing Louis was enjoying it from the noises and the way he was stroking his own cock now. He wanted Louis to come first, wanted to be able to watch that, watch him fall apart on his cock. He raked his eyes up and down Louis’ beautiful, so tanned and slender, chest covered in a light dusting of hair, the curve of his waist stunning where Harry’s big hands pressed in, and his thighs were wrapped around Harry’s body. They just fit, like they were meant to be.

“Oh, Har- Harry!” Louis cried as he stroked himself to orgasm, his release coating his hand and stomach. Harry was unable to drag his eyes away, turned on beyond belief at the sight of Louis making himself come with Harry buried inside him. Louis was panting now, body shaking from the force of his orgasm and Harry leaned over, sucking on the side of Louis’ neck as he felt his own orgasm rapidly approach before he started to come hard into the condom, groaning and moaning Louis’ name as he released, hoping next time they might not use a condom, that he could fill Louis up with his release, and his love.

“Oh my god,” Harry said as he carefully pulled out, holding onto the base of the condom as he slipped out of Louis. He reached down and pulled it off and wrapped it in a tissue, chucking it in the direction of the bin as he laid down beside Louis, curling his body around Louis’ smaller one. Louis turned his head and they kissed lazily for a minute, both too tired and spent to do anything more than that.

“That was amazing. You felt so good, sex is so good, right?”

“So much better when it’s with someone you love,” Harry replied honestly, kissing Louis’ lips again. “That was amazing, Louis. Honestly, that was the best sex I’ve ever had, I promise. Thank you for letting me be your first. That means so much to me, you have no idea.”

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Louis said, eyes sparkling as he smiled over to Harry. “I’ve never felt so good, is it always that good?”

“We’ve got forever to find out,” Harry said, a little stunned he’d said something so bold, Louis’ eyes flying open at the words. “Shit, too much, sorry-”

“No. Not too much. Sounds good to me,” Louis said, rolling over so his body was pressed up against his boyfriends, Harry’s back against the mattress against now. “I love you. I’m so in love with you Harry.”

“I love you too,” Harry replied, feeling tears prickle the back of his eyes. He’d said those words a few times before but he’d never meant them before like he did when he said them to Louis. “This has been one of the best nights of my life. I’m so glad you’re here, and you’re staying with me tonight. Wanna wake up to you tomorrow and kiss you and touch you.”

“Wanna wake up to you forever,” Louis mumbled sleepily, reaching down to pull the blanket up over their bare bodies, neither making a move to bother pulling on any clothes. He leaned down and pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips, their tongues merely brushing before they parted and hugged each other under the covers, legs tangled as Harry’s breath tickled Louis’ forehead, Louis’ arm draped over Harry’s waist.

“Goodnight sweetheart,” Harry said, eyes shut as he stayed curled up with Louis. “Love you, sweet dreams.”

“Night Haz, I love you.” Harry stayed awake for a few minutes, listening as Louis’ breaths evened out, until Harry knew he was asleep. Harry reached down and laced their fingers together under the sheet, kissing Louis’ forehead softly, keeping their bodies pressed together.

“Forever doesn’t scare me with you,” Harry whispered as he let sleep overtake him at last, wondering in that moment if life could get any more perfect.

*****

Harry stirred as he felt a warm body pressing against his own. He frowned a bit before he opened his eyes, memories of the night before flooding his mind. Louis pushed back against, the curve of his spine up against Harry’s bare chest and he reached up, stroking Louis’ bare chest gently, aware by now of his erection nestled up against Louis’ bare ass. He ignored it as best he could until he felt Louis stir too, rolling around until they were face to face.

Harry smiled softly and pushed Louis’ fringe out of his eyes a bit, the wax he’d so carefully put in yesterday completely disintegrated by now. He bent down to kiss Louis’ lips but was a bit stunned when his boyfriend pulled away shyly.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Harry said, worried now that Louis was regretting something about what happened between them last night. “Are you, are you not okay with what we did?”

“Of course I am, was the best night of my life.” Harry smiled softly at that, waiting to hear why Louis wouldn’t kiss him. “Um, I haven’t brushed my teeth yet, lemme do that then I can kiss you.”

“Oh please,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. He pressed his lips firmly against Louis’ then, even dipping his tongue in quickly to show Louis he could care less about minty fresh breath, or their lack of it. “Not exactly gonna be put off you by morning breath, am I?” Louis chuckled and flopped down onto his back. Harry propped himself up onto his elbow, and kissed Louis again, staring down at his handsome boyfriend. He loved seeing his sleepy face, the crinkles from the pillowcase indented into one of his cheeks, and Harry wished he could spend all morning kissing them away, kissing every part of Louis again, actually.

“We had sex last night,” Louis said, smirking up at Harry then. “I’m not a virgin anymore.”

“You’re definitely not,” Harry replied, grinning at Louis. “Did you enjoy it, seriously? Was it okay, not too painful?”

“I mean, you’re quite big, love. It hurt a bit but it’s meant to, isn’t it, on your first time? You were amazing though, felt so good. I’m glad it was you.”

“Me too. Love you Lou,” Harry whispered before he sat up, wanting to go and make them some breakfast. He slid off the bed and walked around his room entirely naked, knowing Louis’ gaze was on him as he rifled around for some boxers, bending and grabbing Louis a pair from his own bag and throwing them at him on the bed. Louis sat up and winced at the pain in his backside as he gingerly climbed out of bed, sore in places he’d never been sore before, but knowing why that was somehow made it more tolerable. They both pulled on their underwear and walked to the little kitchen together, Louis sitting at the small table while Harry made them both egg on toast, and cups of tea.

When they’d both finished eating and had washed up together, they shared a shower. It was another first for Louis, and he loved the way Harry washed his hair, massaging his scalp with his fingertips, Louis feeling more relaxed than he had in his entire life. Harry had given him a handjob under the spray of the water, determined to return the favour from last night, and Louis had practically sobbed as he came over Harry’s hand, unable to believe how good it felt to orgasm with someone else’s hand wrapped around him.

They’d stumbled from the little cubicle, kissing and touching as they wrapped warm towels around themselves. Reluctantly, they’d dried off and got dressed, collapsing onto Harry’s old and creaky sofa together, Louis laying down on top of Harry, cheek on his chest as they watched a bit of Saturday morning TV together. It all felt very domestic and Harry loved it, loving  stroking Louis’ hair as they watched TV together, bodies tangled on the sofa in his little home. Louis felt like he belonged here somehow, and Harry hoped that in the not-too-distant future, this could be their reality.

Their time alone together ended all too quickly, and before they knew it, it was time for Harry to take Louis home. Louis hadn’t wanted to leave, and Harry had ended up packing his bag for him, stuffing a few of his own t-shirts in there for Louis, knowing how much his boyfriend liked sleeping in his clothes. He might have even spritzed his own aftershave over them too, Louis smiling when he saw Harry doing just that as he walked out of the bathroom.

Louis didn't stop talking all the way to his house, and they held hands as Harry drove. “I wish you could stay,” Louis said as they pulled into his jaw. “Can you stay for a while?”

“Yeah sure babe, I’ve got no plans,” Harry said, fully having intended on staying as long as he possibly could anyway. He took the keys from the ignition and followed Louis up the garden path, sliding his hand into Louis’ own as they stepped inside the hallway of his house. Louis turned and pecked his lips quickly before they strolled into the living room, seeing no one and carrying on into the kitchen.

Jay smiled over at them, at how touchy feely they were being with each other. Louis stood now with Harry behind him, his boyfriend’s arm wrapped around his waist, hands clasped against Louis’ tummy.

“You boys have a fun time last night?” Jay asked, ignoring the giggles from Louis’ sisters sat at the table.

“The best,” Louis replied, letting his head loll back onto Harry’s chest. Harry bent his head and kissed Louis’ forehead gently, making Jay smile again at the pair.

“Glad to hear it,” she replied, pouring them both a cup of tea without bothering to ask, knowing neither man would refuse it. They sat down at the table talking about the dance, the songs they’d danced to, and the fact that neither of them had bothered drinking much alcohol much to Lottie’s disappointment.

Harry reached for an orange from the fruit bowl, peeling it and stacking up the pieces on the tabletop as he listened to Fizzy tell Jay, Louis and himself about something she’d been practising at dance class, inviting the three of them to their next show in a few weeks. Harry smiled to himself at the fact he was included in that invite, slowly feeling he was becoming a permanent part of Louis’ life and his family.

“What’s that?” Lottie suddenly said, craning her head over the table and looking with wide eyes at Louis. Harry swallowed as he suddenly realised what she’d seen, wishing he’d warned Louis about it earlier, that they’d tried to cover it up somehow.

“What?” Louis said, completely perplexed by the weird look his sister was giving him. Harry leaned over, and whispered into his ear as quietly as he could.

“I gave you a love bite when I came in you yesterday. Sorry love, I forgot…” Louis blushed, slapping his hand on the side of his neck. He knew his mum knew that they probably would have had sex last night but he didn't need her seeing a physical sign of that new side of their relationship. He swallowed and glared across the table at Lottie, trying to shut her up.

“Oh my god, Lou’s got a love bite!” Fizzy called out, and Louis groaned, banging his forehead on the table as Harry giggled quietly to himself, unable to meet Jay’s eye as he shoved segments of orange into his mouth, one after the other.

“Never touching me again….” Louis muttered to Harry, slipping his hand under the table and holding Harry’s, squeezing gently to let him know he wasn’t serious.

“That’s a lie,” Harry whispered back, raising his eyebrows comically.

“Oh, you know it is…” Louis said with a smirk, and much to his sister’s astonishment, grabbed Harry’s face and kissed him boldly in front of all three of them. “Love you too much, I reckon.”

“Love you more,” Harry replied, meaning every word.


End file.
